


Juleka's Girly Teddy Bear

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Juleka's Girly Teddy Bear [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bullying, F/F, First Meetings, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-01-27 07:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21388693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Juleka remembers the day she meets Rose.
Relationships: Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant
Series: Juleka's Girly Teddy Bear [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541956
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

A goth girl was writing in her journal.

She has long black hair, brown eyes and pale skin. She wears a black dress.

Her name is Juleka Coffaine

Juleka was different from the other rich girls because they wear colorful clothes.

Juleka was bullied by the rich snobby girls. 

The curtains opened and the rich snobby girls walked to a stage.

The first rich girl had long blonde hair in a bun, blue eyes and tan skin.

The second rich girl had long brown hair in a bun, blue eyes and tan skin. 

They wears pink leotards, light pink tutus and pink flats.

The crowd cheers

The rich snobby girls said "SILENCE!"

Ballet music played as the rich snobby girls began to dance.

Juleka rolled her eyes

The rich snobby girls finished the dance with a curtsy and the crowd cheers.

The curtains closed

A brunette woman said "Anyway next up is Juleka Coffaine writing a poem called *gulped* Fear"

The curtains opened and Juleka walked to a stage.

Juleka cleared her throat and began to read a poem.

The crowd nervously cheered

Later that night

Juleka said "They think I'm different"

But she sees a girl with long blonde hair, blue eyes and light tan skin. She wears a pink dress.

Her name is Rose Lavillant.

Rose walked to Juleka

Juleka said "Hi i'm Juleka"

"Rose"

Juleka and Rose blushed


	2. Chapter 2

Juleka and Rose walked into the cemetery

Rose sees a gravestone as thunder crashing

Juleka helped Rose climb a gravestone

Rose said "I-I'm flying Juleka!"

The wind blows in Juleka and Rose's hairs

Rose said "I'm queen of the world!"

Bats fly past the girls

A bat hits Rose in the face

Rose laughed and Juleka joined in

Rose and Juleka were riding their bicycles

Rose and Juleka were playing a dance game at a arcade

Rose and Juleka said "Top Score!"

Rose and Juleka wipe the sweat off their heads

Rose was painting a pink heart with flowers but Juleka painted a black skull with wings

Rose laughed


End file.
